


Possession

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Demonic Possession, Demons, Fallen Angels, Familiars, Gargoyles - Freeform, Guardian Angels, M/M, Older Characters, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper is in a life or death situation, he's forced to make a deal with the devil....or in this case,</p><p>Bill Cipher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is my first Gravity Falls fanfiction so.....yeah.

Blood. It was everywhere. 

 

Dipper Pines had fucked up...again.

He had been searching through that damn book again when he came across some weird incantation. He couldn't understand the words correctly, so when he tried to say them out loud, he must have mispronounced a word because suddenly where was a massive clawed hand stretching out of the damn page. The hand rushed forward quickly and sank it's claws deep into Dipper's stomach. Blood had spilled messily all over the bedroom he and his sister had shared when they were younger. He absently thought about how much of a pain that it would be to clean up.

The clawed hand sank deeper into Dipper's stomach, and tugged. Dipper's throat tightened, making him unable to scream. The hand slowly pulled out his insides and snapped the remains into the book, which glowed for a second before it tumbled out of Dipper's hands and onto the floor, Dipper followed.

 

'I'm...going...to die...' he thought, his mind becoming fuzzy. 

 

"Well, Well, Well....Look at what we got here!" a familiar voice rang out in the silence room, save for Dipper's ragged breathing. 

 

"You..." Dipper mumbled, before coughing up more blood, a trail running down his chin. 

 

"Did you miss me?" Bill asked. Bill fucking Cipher. 

 

"F...Fuck off..." 

 

The triangle seemed to frown, even though that wasn't possible since he didn't have a mouth. "And here I was about to offer you some help."

 

Dipper couldn't lift his head, so he just looked at the ceiling of his room. He was getting really tired...

 

"Hey now! Don't fall asleep just yet! You haven't even heard my offer!" Bill exclaimed, a little bit of panic appeared in his voice. 

 

"Don't...trust-" cough, "...you..." cough.

 

"Aw come on kid, when was the last time I tried to screw you over huh? Like, six years ago? Things have changed, I'm better now!"

 

Dipper only coughed more, his eyes slowly shutting. 

 

"Come on kid! You're gonna die anyways, think about your sister! What'll she do if you die? Especially like this."

 

Dipper's eyes widened a little as he did imagine her reaction. He summoned up enough strength to turn his head at the floating triangle's stretched out hand, flames present.

 

"F-Fine." Bill's eye widened before snatching up Dipper's hand, and shook. The fire licked Dipper's hand, but it didn't burn.

 

The room turned golden, and seemed to pour it's essence into Dipper's wounded stomach. Slowly the flesh stitched back together with what looked like a golden thread. Bill cackled happily. Nothing in the world could make him happier than he was right now...well, maybe the world bowing before him...

 

Dipper gasped loudly, his whole body shaking from the power churning in his veins. Then-

 

Everything was back to normal. Dipper slowly adjusted from his position on the floor, no pain.

 

Sitting up, Dipper was beginning to think that everything that happened was a dream and he had fallen asleep on the floor, when he looked down and saw the wet blood soaking his clothes. 

Dipper hurriedly took off his shirt to wipe the blood off the floor, though it wouldn't really help since it was also covered in blood, when he noticed something very strange.

 

Brown and gold tattoos were drown all over his left arm and chest. Dipper turned to Bill, who had disappeared. Poking on of the tattoos, they seemed to glow under his touch. 

 

"Dipper?" he heard his sister call out from behind the door to the bedroom. Said boy hurriedly covered the blood with random dirty clothes and shucked off his pants and boxers into new ones quickly before throwing on a random shirt and kicked the book he had messed with under his bed before opening the door. 

 

"What's up?"

 

Mabel had grown over the years, her once long bushy hair was cut, but it was still curly at the ends. And she still wore her sweaters- but not as often as she used to. 

 

"Are you okay? I thought I heard something fall." 

 

Dipper gulped, before scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, chuckling.

 

"Y-Yeah, I kind dropped some books I was carrying, too many at a time you know?" Mabel frowned but accepted the answer, and said her goodbyes before retreating downstairs. Dipper sighed, and closed his door, then rested his head against it. 

 

Dipper was never touching that book ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Spelling errors man


End file.
